<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Days by mynameisjaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710209">School Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisjaxx/pseuds/mynameisjaxx'>mynameisjaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi x Y/N [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisjaxx/pseuds/mynameisjaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a third year and moving to an area by yourself, isn't easy. Life with divorced hippie type parents isn't easy. They weren't cut out for marriage and together we weren't cut out for being a family.</p>
<p>Since their first apartment together was just a place they couldn't put on the market for sentimental reasons, I took it upon myself to hole up in there and go to school in the area. I grew up there so it seemed like a grand idea. </p>
<p>Now, about the boys...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi x Y/N [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I'm starting my third year in high school with lots of home life drama...yay...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My parents were never really marriage people to begin with. Hippie types, they lived together in an apartment in Miyagi with a few friends. Soon they got together and ended up having me. Of course it was an at home birth. They didn't even name me right away, or register me until a month after I was born. They told their friends about wanting to try to live life the way society deemed it, since now they had to find a way to provide for us as a family. After my aunts and uncles moved on to their 'new life venture', Dad found a job at a bank and mom stayed with me at home. She ended up designing a line of environmentally friendly clothes, using the scraps of fabrics no one wanted from the store. Eventually people kept asking if they were going to get married and they always had an excuse. I was 7 when they decided to tie the knot, and now 11 years later they are getting divorced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't want to live with either of them, so I did the one thing that made sense to me. Which also made sense to them, so I left. They set me up with the apartment they had all those years ago. Since the apartment is paid off they had no qualms about me moving in and living on my own. Sure it was my own space now, but I still had to do quite a lot of paperwork so that my name could be on it. They can even check in with me periodically like they were doing before all this divorce business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a sweet setup. A 2 bedroom apartment, open concept kitchen, living room and dining room. The kitchen was renovated a few years ago, but was never used after reno. Shame though, it was done in black and gold. The countertops were coated in a thin film of dust, but that still wasn't enough to hide the intricate marble swirls beneath it. The cabinets were done in a matte black and the handles were thin bars coated in a gold coating. Looking past the counter was the living room, heavy curtains hid the natural light from the outside. It was spacious. Way more than enough for my baby and me. No, not human, she's a fur baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So of course the first step is cleaning and like moving into any new space. I bought new cleaning supplies. It's bad luck to use old things to clean a new space. Sure it might be superstition but, if I really want to give this move my all, I was going to do everything I could to make it right. Cleaning was a breeze. I finished after a whole morning and the house smelled absolutely amazing. I locked up and got in my truck, drove back to my dad's house. It's where I was staying for the meantime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo met me at dad's house 20 minutes after my long drive from Miyagi. He brought snacks like the good friend he is. I was in dire need of good company for opinions. We'd been best friends for the 11 years I lived in Tokyo. It was bittersweet. I was going to be leaving the only place I knew I had family, but then again I'd be setting off on my own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really have to go, kitten?" He cups my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, roo and you know this. I'm leaving tomorrow. The boys are going to load up their cars with my stuff and we're going to Miyagi." I lean into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, kitten, you could just move in with me. Why don't you?" He insists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Roo, you're an amazing friend for even offering, but I am not going to impose in your space like that. Besides you're going to college after next year and I'm going to continue with my writing gig. Plus, if I have my own place that means you can come over and visit your Karasuno friends more often." I wiggle my brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kitten, you know their captain and I aren't exactly friendly." He warns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You say that, but as the ex nekoma team manager, I know Daichi Sawamura holds no ill will towards you. He's just protective of his kids." I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It hurts to hear you say that." He winced and curled up away from me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw come on, roo. I'll still be cheering you on." I place a hand on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but, it's not the same. Who else is going to push my buttons when I'm wound up too tight? Who's going to give me a hand with Kenma? Or help Lev with his, well everything? Or Yaku with his yaku-ness?" His pleading expression was like a dagger to my heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you boys, but you will survive, I made sure to coach the new kid. They'll take care of you." I wrap my arms around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss you." he turns around to face me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll miss you too roo." I buried my face in his chest so he wouldn't see how sad I really was about leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed like this while my spotify continued to play in the background. Eventually we fell asleep holding one another. It was nice that we got to spend a few hours together, just the two of us. In the morning I fixed us up some breakfast as he labeled the last box.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys showed up just in time. It was Kuroo's, Lev's and Yaku's cars full of stuff and Kenma, along with my kei truck and bringing along my fur-baby, Hachi, we made the move in one day. Once the boxes were in their respective rooms, the boys helped me unpack a few boxes for the kitchen and the living room. Exchanging the heavy curtains and the single rod. The light gray translucent on the first rod closest to the window and the navy black out curtains on the second rod, framing the window much nicer than the other ones did. Shelves were put up and my books were immediately put on them. The tv stand and tv were off loaded and placed perfectly across from the shelves. All I needed was a couch, a dinner table, a possible coffee table, and maybe a stool or step ladder. After that was unpacked and the linens were placed in the closet where they belonged, we moved onto the kitchen. Kenma gave me a hand in putting away the dishes and cups. Kuroo and Lev put away the pots and pans. Over all the place was coming together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I bought pizza for them while we were finishing up the common areas. In the second room, I set up my desk and put all my copies of the books I had written along with the master copies with all the original annotations and pen doodles I made. I treasure them. They too are also a memory of my time in Tokyo. Sure, I write teen drama under a pseudonym and it's just editing drama from real life, I'm writing what I know. Smiling on my work, I give one last look and turn off the lights to the room. Stepping out to the living room the boys were sprawled out on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, who wants to help me pick out a couch and table?" I jingle my truck keys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all get up but quickly realize that they don't all fit in my truck. Instead Kuroo stayed and the boys left back to Tokyo. I thanked them and gave them each a hug. They all smiled and Hachi barked while wagging her curly tail. I waved them off and he slithered a hand around my waist and pulled me into his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" He smiled sadly and I nodded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We drove out to a few thrift shops and he helped me gather a few things I needed. I got a pull out couch, the kotatsu table and a few display stands for my books. We put the final touches but I wasn't staying the night yet. Looking around satisfied, I set up Hachi's bowl station. She looked at me a bit curious and I gave her a bit of kibble in it. She happily ate it up, as soon as she finished I rinsed it out and put it back. We left the apartment and locked up. Getting into our respective cars, I dialed him and he answered, we kept each other company while we drove back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At one point we were just using the same radio station and singing obnoxiously loud to one another. He followed me back to my dad's house and I pulled up to the driveway. I turned off the engine and let Hachi out. She ran into the back yard and I shook my head. Crazy girl, she loves to zoom without thinking. Kuroo walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I guess, we won't be seeing each other as much?" He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Fraid so, Roo." He smiles at the nickname. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When are you officially heading out there?" He nudges me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I leave in the morning. So I should be there by noon tomorrow." I scratch the nape of my neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's make this a nice night? What do you say, chibi-chan?" He smirks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you have in mind, nerd?" I raise a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we build a few things the way we used to?" He pokes my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a great send off." I walk towards the garage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's do this," he takes off his hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table for the dining room was one thing I needed and couldn't find for cheap. Using the tools that mom bought dad and he never used, with roo's help we made the 4 chairs to go with it. We even made the headboard along with a few other small things. It was just about day break when we finished being creative. Grabbing a towel to dust off the wood from our clothes, we shared a look and couldn't help but laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss you chibi-chan." He pulls me into a strong embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss you too, Roo." He nestles into the crook of my neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget us, okay?" He ruffles my hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise not to. Besides, just because i'm moving, doesn't mean I'm going to miss your games." I rub a small circle on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You better not." He squeezes me tightly before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, he presses a soft kiss to my forehead, caringly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean it, I better see you." He chuckles and walks off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early morning and the truck had our creations loaded onto the bed. I collected the last of Hachi's toys that were still in the yard and packed it up too. With a quick shower, and fresh clothes I headed out to make my new start. Traffic was smooth, Hachi slept the whole ride and I was on the phone with roo the entire time. As soon as I got there I said goodbye and hung up. Taking the chairs in first as well as the headboard, it was a breeze until I saw the last piece. The damn table. Roo had helped me with it the first time so who was going to help me now?&lt;br /&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing the nape of my neck I let out an exasperated sigh.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, need a hand?" I turned to see a guy with blonde hair, he looked older than me, but not by a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can spare 5 minutes, that would be amazing." I smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Course." He puts out his cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I appreciate it!" I smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the stranger's help we got the table into the living room no problem. Didn't take long at all. I thanked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Y/N." He looks lost in thought for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Keishin." He extends a hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem so familiar to me, looking at you now." I said aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you used to live here?" He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, years ago." I put my hand in my back pocket and pull out my bandana, dabbing the sweat off my forehead and tying it on the way I've always done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait...n/n?" He says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"KEI?!!" I realized it was the teenager who used to babysit me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, n/n, I can't believe how much you've grown!!" He engulfs me in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been like forever. I can't believe you're still here." I poke him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely, the last time I saw you was a while ago. You were maybe 6?" He laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what are you up to these days, Kei? Last I remember you were an absolute mad lad in volleyball." We walk out to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I run the family store now, I had to give up volleyball a little, but I still get to be there." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" I tilt my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm the coach at Karasuno High." He says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No way!!! I'm enrolled there for my last year!" I lock the truck and shove the keys in my pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's amazing, n/n" he lights up a cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Small world after all, huh." we walk across the street to the store and I buy some snacks while I'm there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I hope to see you at our games, kiddo." He punches my arm playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you will, especially if you play nekoma any time soon." I punch back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon. We'll have a rematch." He assures me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you around school then, Coach Kei." I walk back across the street and get to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out the old sewing machine that was in a closet, I set to work, making curtains and other things that I knew cost more to buy than to make myself. I even made a few bento coverings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a cute small town. So of course when I finished moving in, a few neighbors came up to me and greeted me so kindly. My neighbors are really sweet. The families in the apartments to the either side of me had children and they went to the local high school too. They even sent their kids to greet me and made them bring some sweets that she had made. Sugawara and Nishinoya came to greet me with things their parents sent. The boys were nice enough, they even offered to walk me around campus for the first few days, until I got used to the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully writing my next books here won't be too difficult. Again it's mostly just taking things I have lived through or friends have lived through and changing up some parts, placing them in different order, and of course the names are always switched up. No one beside Kuroo knew that I was the one behind the books, so something I definitely enjoy is  the kick my friends get out of the books. Seeing them feel like, wow this is so relatable. I make sure to leave out details that are just too specific to them, so they don't realize it's them in the stories. Sure, it's not always easy to come up with a plot, but it is my 8th teen drama, so it can't be all that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been an exhausting few days. Packing, moving, and unpacking. I laid in bed and took a few breaths, I texted roo a lengthy thank you for everything and he texted back a few pictures we had together from our adventures outside of volleyball. I smiled, falling asleep with Hachi in her bed next to mine. I took one last deep breath and closed my eyes. It was dreamless, but definitely restorative.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't feel tired at all. I got up and fed Hachi before pouring myself a glass of water. I look at my calendar and see that school starts in a few days. On the bright side, I have already picked up my school uniform and books. I just have to go down to the shop so I can get some notebooks and a few other things on the list of school supplies. I let Hachi out into the yard and she runs around happily with her favorite yard toys waiting for her by the dog house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting ready for the day, I threw on my favorite black thigh length shorts, a cute candy red cropped hoodie over a white tank and grabbed my black bookbag. I decide to pull out my skate soles, they can hook onto any of my sneakers and immediately transform them into a pair of roller skates. Best things I have gotten as a gift from my parents, besides the apartment. Town is so quiet even with small groups of people talking and walking around. It's like a speaker being at 20% volume instead of like Tokyo, which is always at 100%. It's kind of nice, not having to skate in between crowds too. After running errands, I stop by the convenience store on the way back. Picking up a light lunch, something to hold me over while I set my school supply haul down, feed her lunch and take her for a nice walk, well skate. Popping off my soles before entering the store and leaving them at the door, Kei was behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet skates, n/n." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Kei," pulling up to the counter with a sandwich and an energy drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's on the house, n/n" He flips through his volleyball magazine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Kei, tell me how much it is." I insist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not telling." He smiles at his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine then, how about you come over for dinner and I cook for you." I propose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're too much, little n/n." He shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tonight, 8 o clock. See you at my door." I say and leave, clicking my soles in and skating across the street before he could answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting inside, I put my books and supplies on my desk in my room and headed to the yard, calling Hachi inside for lunch. We chow down and then head out on our walk. I went grocery shopping towards the end of our walk, just what I could carry for dinner. I was going to make a delicious steak with a side of oven roasted potatoes and asparagus. It was among my favorite things to prepare with how easy the prep work is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time was nearing for Kei to come over, I had the table set while the veggies were in the oven. The only thing left was the steak. I liked mine pretty rare and I made Kei's medium. Just as I set the steak on the plate to rest, there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in, the door's open." I shout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Suga." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Sugawara, I wasn't expecting you." I met him at the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I got a box in the mail and it's got my address, but your name and since I didn't order anything, I was going to drop it off." the box in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't order anything either." We share a glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's open it." I offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why not." He smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon opening the box, there's a note. To Chibi-chan, From Roo. Just a little house warming gift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So it is for me, I'll call them later, thanks for bringing it by, Sugawara." I smile at the silver haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a problem. Smells amazing here." He smiles as he walks out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm having someone over but as always I made too much, you're welcome to join us." I extend an invite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to intrude." He raises his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all, if you want, we can ask Kei if he's okay with it. He should be here now." I say opening the door to Kei about to know with a small box in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Kei, come in. Do you know Sugawara?" I ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey coach." Sugawara rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's it going, Suga?" they do the bro handshake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I'll take that as a yes. Kei you wouldn't mind if Suga joins us right?" I bat my lashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. We can catch you up to speed on everything that's changed since you left." He agrees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no coach, I couldn't possibly." Suga puts his shoes on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you don't feel up to it, then it's alright, maybe some other time." I shrug and walk back to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing, see you around, Y/N." He nods and takes his leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, what did you say to him?" Kei raises a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a damn thing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lies, he's never this nervous." He crosses his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing! I swear." He eyes me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," He sighs and gives me the small box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kei, you didn't have to bring me anything." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's not much, just something small." He ruffles my hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Kei, I'll open it after dinner." I place it on the living room coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which dinner smells incredible, where did you order from?" He asks sitting down at the set table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said I would cook for you, so that's exactly what I did. I wasn't going to order out, just to make it easy on me." I huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can almost taste it. Need a hand bringing it to the table?" He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I've got it." I smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the night was spent talking about anything and everything, with a few drinks in the mix, we spoke until midnight and just caught up with everything we missed out on in each other's lives. Back when I was younger he really was like an older brother to me, so it felt like I was reconnecting with family. Keishin had crashed because those couple of drinks turned into shots. Needless to say the hangover was of astronomical proportions. Even Hachi knew to let herself out without so much as a bark to wake us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Kei, you still here?" I whispered, trying to open my eyes, but the morning sun was too strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, are you okay?" He whispers back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, no it's killer, how's yours?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need an aspirin or something." he mumbles in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got it, just stay where you are." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I could move with all this pressure." He squeezes his eyes shut, only making it worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going into my bathroom and into the medicine cabinet, I pull out the pain killers and take 4 out of the bottle. Slowly and as quietly as possible I make my way to the kitchen and pour a cup of water to help make the pills go down. Reaching Kei, I kneel down beside the couch and pass him the remaining two pills and the rest of the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Drink up" I whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks" he takes the pills out of my hand and drinks the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was so nice. Good food, good company and a couple of drinks." I smile and rest my head on my hands, next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I didn't think we would drink this much." he snorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither did I. I just have the stash the parentals left behind." I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's a very prepared stash." He nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, it was good whiskey." I smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about I make some breakfast and you go sober up. Take a shower, there's fresh towels in the bathroom, I even have new toothbrushes in the cabinet. Pick whichever you like and put a cap on it so you know it's yours." I suggest, helping him to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will take you up on that offer," he stumbles as I try my best to help him to the shower. I set up the water and showed him how to turn it off and where the soap was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving him to it, I did my best to sober up the way I know how. Cooking. Running out real quick to the store and I bought some bread and milk, since I had eggs and cinnamon. I had decided to make some French toast. I remember them being his favorite and they are dense enough to be a filling breakfast with just a few slices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After returning, and making the meal, we said our goodbyes. I made my way to the bathroom and showered, dressed in my favorite pjs. A black tank top and matching basketball shorts. I happily knocked out for a few hours to sleep off the hangover, putting an alarm for lunch time with Hachi. The day was quiet, until 10 minutes before my alarm I heard a knock at my door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is it?" I groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Suga." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in" I had forgotten to lock the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I heard you guys laughing real hard late last night, so I assume you guys were having fun. I thought I should bring you some of my mom's hangover cure." He holds up a small container with the soup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sugawara, why are you so loud??" I cover my head with the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, you didn't know how much we drank." my voice muffled by the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I have a good idea of that. So, I'm going to put the soup in the kitchen, is there anything I can do to help?" He whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to trouble you, thank you for the food and sorry about the noise." I hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a problem, just tell me." He insists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you feed Hachi? Her food is measured out, just have to mix it together in the bowl that has her name on it." I point to the counter behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." He does what I asked and sets the bowl down beside the water bowl and Hachi immediately comes inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything else?" He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I appreciate it Sugawara, thank you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, alright. So I will take my leave." He leaves quickly and quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day is uneventful and quiet. Having heated up the soup and eaten it, I felt instantly better. I opened up Roo's gift and it was a care package. A jar full of cheesy chemistry jokes, our favorite movie snacks, and a framed picture of us from when we won the game against Seijoh. I immediately called him and it went to voicemail so I left him a message. I walked over to Sugawara's house and gave back the washed tupperware and thanked Ms. Sugawara. She laughed and reminisced about the days when my parents used to invite her over and they'd all drink or smoke just as heavily. I laughed and she said she'd find the pictures she had of the good old days. I bowed and walked back to my house and got to writing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had decided on the era, the 80s. My parents were around 18 in 1985. I guess its time I told their love story as a murder mystery. I skated for proper groceries right before holing up in my second room. Hachi is such a good time keep, she barks once for breakfast, twice for lunch and pushes a little on the door for walks. Days past exactly like this, just writing and coming out for Hachi's needs and grabbing a snack, soon the first day of class is tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Hachi, I have school tomorrow and from then on. Please be on your best behavior." I bow and Hachi reciprocates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting up with Sugawara and Nishinoya, it was extra early. The boys had volleyball practice in the morning. Having grabbed the skate soles, I click them into place and I skate in between the boys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Those are so cool, y/n." Noya checks them out at the corner before crossing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Nishinoya." I do a quick spin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just call me Noya," He smirks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful Noya, I'm a third year." I winked and skated a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We talked a little bit more about classes, teachers, different clubs. Until we got to the foot of the hill, I look at the boys and an idea pops into my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have an idea, but only if you guys want to." I eye them both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Noya smirks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Walk and I'll hold your hands." The two look at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seems okay," Suga and Noya extend their hands and they walk, basically pulling me up the hill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as we get to the flat of the hill, I thought I was safe, until I felt myself roll a bit back and Sugawara grips my hand tight enough to sling me back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oof, that was a close one-"His sling was a little too strong and ended up knocking him down and falling right on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, hello there, did you scrape your knee when you fell for me?" I joke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I did, for an angel like you." He chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, senpai, you're smooth." Noya nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day, I couldn't help but think about the response he gave to the cheesy pick up line I gave him. I mean, come on, why would I? It's not like we've interacted much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day passes by slowly. Classes were pretty standard first day things. Going over the curriculum for the year and due dates, annotating them in my planner so I could keep everything in one place. By the time lunch came, I took out my bento from my bag and placed it on my desk. I stepped out for a moment to fill up my water bottle, and came back to see Sugawara sitting at the desk in front of me, and turned to eat with me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought if it wasn't too much of a bother, I'd have lunch with you." He smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for the company, Sugawara." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn't make conversation, which is rare for me, a chatterbox. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, do you like your classes so far?" He pokes my hand with his pinky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Teachers seem nice. Strict but fair types." I answer before taking a bite of my sausage octopus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, for the most part, all the teachers here are like that. They are really invested in seeing us graduate on time and succeed." He smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's really great." I finish my bento and Sugawara goes back to his class, a curt nod and the rest of the day continues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a great school and lots of the gossip that the girls in my class were catching me up on between classes was definitely helpful when it came to helping me develop the next couple chapters for my book. Of course, I didn't have to mention anything about being author to my english teacher, at least not in front of the class. They were well aware of who I was and where I was coming from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last bell rang and the boys were outside my class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N, we have volleyball practice, if you don't mind waiting for us after practice, we could walk you home after?" Noya offers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good, boys. I just have one question." They glance at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you guys have a track? I want to skate but I know I didn't see any good spots to skate around." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really, but there is a sort of second floor to the volleyball gym. Maybe Coach can let you skate there." Noya ponders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. I mean, I would rather something open, but I guess I could make it work." I shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the gym, I'm introduced to the rest of the team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Y/N, nice to meet you all." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, no slacking off, 50 serves each." a booming voice comes from behind me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hey n/n. What brings you to the gym?" He seems genuinely surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not much, I was hoping to ask if I could skate the second floor, around the top." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be a no, but you can skate outside, it'd be less likely to get you in trouble." He rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, thing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After 2 hours of skating and playing 70's funk through my headphones, I got bored so I decided to peak into the gym. That's when I saw him. Truly saw him. His determination, precision, and confidence. So this is what Kei meant. He seems so different from the guy I had lunch with earlier. He was so sure of his movements, setting the ball up for the other 2 boys to attack. Everything was so fast, and Hinata literally flew. It was absolutely incredible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WOAHHHHHH, nice kill!!!" Oops, I smack my hand over my mouth and duck beside the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, who said that?" Kageyama ponders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only 30 minutes after that, they finished cleaning up, and the boys were getting changed into their school uniforms. The downhill skate was wicked. It was like a breath of fresh air. Stopping short of the corner, the boys are out of breath before they reach me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're pretty fast on those!" Noya screeches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, lots of practice." I smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alrighty, so I'm going to head home, I have to get my notes in order for the study group tomorrow, are you coming with us?" Noya pleads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you!" Noya waves and jogs off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We go to the convenience store and pick up snacks, he grabs a meat bun and is waiting patiently behind me to pay for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kei" I point behind me and mouth, that too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alrighty, total is 500 yen." He grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here," I say and push Sugawara out as I leave with my bag of stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, I have to pay for this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's fine, I got it." I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then next time it's my treat." He declares rather loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-," I chuckle, cutting myself off, he was just too cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kind of loud, wasn't I?" He gets flustered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We laugh and he walks me to my front door. He seemed kind of sad to go, but I didn't stop him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This went on for weeks. He'd walk me to my door and I wouldn't say a thing except for good bye. At one point Noya had texted me asking if I thought Sugawara was looking a bit down. I texted back an ‘I'm not sure’ and I shot a text to Suga asking if he was okay. He said he was fine which I didn't believe so I told him to come over, that I had made cookies and they were still warm. He showed up and we ended up talking a whole lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out we have a lot in common. Between storytelling, volleyball, and a general liking of cooking, we shared lots of small things. After school I would invite him over and he would walk right in, making himself comfortable. Hachi loves him and I think having him around was nice for a change. It was getting to be quite lonely. Kuroo and the rest of nekoma was busy with prepping for training week and Karasuno was also looking forward to it, so he hasn't visited in a while.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a regular day. I had stuck around to help with practice, Kei didn't mind the help since it meant he got to leave a little early for his shift at the store. Suga and I typically did the cleaning after the end of practice which wasn't too bad, considering we didn't live far from school. Instead of skating down like usual, I walked with him and held onto my hand out of habit. We talked about how well the team was doing and how Kageyama was shaping up to have a lot of potential. He was a bit down that it was his last year and that he wanted to be the star setter, but he knew that Karasuno's chances were going to be better with Kageyama. I reassured him that he was a great team player and that there was no replacing him as a player on the team. He was like the team's glue. He knew exactly how to get them to work together. He smiled and got a bit shy. I insisted that I meant every word and he got even more flustered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as we got to my door, he looked like he did when we first used to walk home together. Didn't want to go home yet,like he  wanted to say something almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you want to come in? Maybe help me with the homework that got assigned?" I offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of working on chemistry homework, I get so lost with the reactions portion of the worksheet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, you have to remember that-" He just looked so cute and I leaned over the table and kissed him. I didn't mean to be so blunt, but as soon as we broke the kiss I was flushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's another kind of reaction." I joke, trying to work through my embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we do that again? You know, for educational purposes." He stumbles through the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, educational." he stands and comes around the table and kneels in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand cups my cheek and we lean into each other. The kiss made my chest tighten in a way that I didn't know was possible. Like it was aching for something, but it didn't know what for. I guess this was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-uhh, I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nice." I smile, forehead to forehead, eyes closed. I run my fingers through the hair on his nape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," He hums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, uh, how about I take you on a date?" He opens his eyes to meet mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like that." He leans in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>